


Sweet Comfort

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #30: <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/jack_frost_and_mini_fairy_by_alexaanime1-d5jgdje_zpsc0020762.jpg">Jack Frost</a>.  </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #30: [Jack Frost](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/jack_frost_and_mini_fairy_by_alexaanime1-d5jgdje_zpsc0020762.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sweet Comfort

~

Lily had been outside for several minutes when Al found her. “Grandma Molly’s about to serve pudding,” he said. “Are you coming back in?” 

Ducking her head, Lily shrugged. “In a bit.” 

Al sighed. “It’s not all that dire, is it, Lils?” He linked his arm with hers. “Wanna tell me about it?” 

Lily huffed. “There’s nothing to tell.” 

“Oh. So you’re not upset that Scorpius seems to be ignoring you?” 

Lily gasped, staring at him. “What--? How did you--?” 

Al smiled. “You’re my sister. I know you. And I know when you’re upset, even when everyone else thinks you’re fine.” 

“I’m not upset,” Lily muttered, resting her head on his shoulder. A moment passed. “Does _he_ know that I’m...that I may be upset?” she asked.

Al grinned. “Who? Scorpius?” He snorted. “Fuck, no. He’s too busy very carefully avoiding looking at you.” 

Lily’s heart fell. “He is? What, he can’t even stand the sight of me?” She closed her eyes.

“I don’t think that’s it, sis.” Al sighed. “I think he’s afraid he might give something away if he looks at you for too long.” 

Lily frowned. “Give what away?” 

“How he feels about you.” 

Lily raised her head to stare at Al, who smirked back. “How does he feel about me?” she whispered. 

Al shrugged. “I can’t say, but while you’ve been out here letting Jack Frost nip at your nose, he’s been loitering around the window, keeping an eye on you.” 

Lily started to turn to look, but Al held her steady. “Don’t.” 

She frowned. “Why not?” 

Al exhaled. “Because I want you to be sure about this, Lils. He’s my best friend.” 

“I know he is,” Lily said. “That’s why--” She bit her lip. 

“That’s why you’ve avoided him? Because of me?” Al shook his head. “You’re both nutters, the pair of you.” 

“What?” 

Al smiled. “Scorpius has been avoiding you because you’re my sister and he doesn’t want to make things weird between us.” 

Narrowing her eyes, Lily inclined her head. “And would it bother you if we--?” 

“If you got together?” Al looked away. “You know, in the beginning I thought it would, but you’re both two of my very favourite people in the world, and I can tell you like each other a lot, so--” He squared his shoulders. “Scorpius may seem self-assured, but he’s got self-esteem issues. You could hurt him.” He stared into her eyes. “ _Don’t._ ” 

“I’ve no intentions of hurting him.” Lily swallowed hard. “Are you going to warn him not to hurt me, too?”

Al rolled his eyes. “Probably.” Leaning in, he kissed her temple. “I’d really hate to have to kill either one of you.” 

Lily laughed. “I shall do my best not to force you to commit sibling murder, then,” she said lightly. She turned to look at the window, where, as Al had predicted, Scorpius was standing, staring at them. She smiled tentatively. He smiled back. 

“Right,” said Al the moment Scorpius appeared at the back door. “I believe that’s my cue.” Disengaging their arms, he started towards the house. “Oh, and try not to be too long. You know how Grandma gets when it comes to food.” 

He passed Scorpius on the way and said something to him. Scorpius blinked at him, then smiled. When he drew closer, he said, “They’re about to serve the pudding.” 

Lily nodded. “So Al said.” She smiled. “Why did you come out here? Don’t you like sweets?” 

“None of the sweets inside appealed,” Scorpius murmured, his eyes intent on hers. Hesitantly, he extended his hand. “Would you like some company on your walk?” 

Lily nodded. “I’d love some,” she said, and as they clasped hands and turned towards the frozen lake, Lily savoured his hand’s comforting warmth. 

~


End file.
